Coincidencias a grafito
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Dicen que las casualidades no existen y que todo sucede por algo; que cada acción en nuestra vida tuvo una razón de ser y de que cada persona alrededor nuestro, tiene una función en nuestra vida. Takato Matsuda lo descubrirá al mudarse a Odaiba y conocer a cierto Capitán de Fútbol y darse cuenta que dibujarlo, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Reto tomado de Ani Strife :3
Hola :D Espero que estén bien. Vengo trayendo un nuevo fic, uno en donde mi lado fujoshi regresó al trabajo xD

Ésta es una pareja algo crack, principalmente por ser dos personajes de temporadas distintas, pero me encantó la combinación siendo que ambos tienen personalidades completamente distintas. Todo es gracias a **Ani Strife** , quien colgó ésta idea suya en el topic de Las Mendigas Fickeras II y pues, quise escribirle.

 **Pairing:** Takato x Davis

 **Características** : School life, shonen-ai, indicions de lime, universo alterno, lo demás a la imaginación.

 **Género:** Romance

Y pues, espero que éste trabajo sea de agrado de todos, principalmente, de Ani :3

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Summary:** Dicen que las casualidades no existen y que todo sucede por algo; que cada acción en nuestra vida tuvo una razón de ser y de que cada persona alrededor nuestro, tiene una función en nuestra vida. Takato Matsuda lo descubrirá al mudarse a Odaiba y conocer a cierto Capitán de Fútbol y darse cuenta que dibujarlo, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Reto tomado de Ani Strife :3

* * *

 _ADVERTENCIAS: Chico x Chico. Lime._

* * *

 **.**

 **Coincidencias a grafito**

Dicen que las casualidades no existen y que todo sucede por algo; que cada acción en nuestra vida tuvo una razón de ser y de que cada persona alrededor nuestro, tiene una función en nuestra vida. Takato Matsuda no pensaba mucho en estas cosas; de hecho, él no pensaba mucho en el futuro, más allá de lo que sus blancas hojas de papel y sus lápices dictaran.

Estudiar arte era lo único que le interesaba al chico de quince años, pero si no contaba con una beca, era posible que esas ideas acabaran guardadas en una caja bajo la cama sin posibilidad de que, alguna vez, vieran la luz.

Mudarse a Tokio, específicamente Odaiba, por motivos laborales de sus padres, no estaba en sus planes tampoco. Casualidades, diría. Desde que tenía uso de memoria, sus padres trabajaban como panaderos en su pequeña casa y tenían, aunque no mucha clientela, tenían clientes fieles a sus productos. Fue el hermano de su padre, un hombre de negociosos y actual dueño de un restaurante el que les propueso mudarse a su ciudad y trabajar con él.

La idea no sentó para nada mala, pero sí riesgosa; no habría que ser demasiado listo para saber que Tokio era una ciudad competitiva, en la que si no produces, no vendes, si no vendes, no triunfas y si no triunfas…, pues mejor vete antes de que te devoren.

Era la ley de las grandes ciudades.

Tenía sus dudas, pero sus padres estaban convencidos de que aquella sería una gran oportunidad para su negocio y las cosas fueron empaquetadas en cajas.

―Quiero un poco de éstos…, y también esos ―Indicó un hombre de traje y lentes de marcos anchos mientras tenía el teléfono móvil al oído y repartía conversaciones entre éste y Takato, quien iba poniendo los panes elegidos en una bolsa de papel con la ayuda de un pinza.

Takato miró el interior de la gran tienda que ahora era su nuevo negocio familiar y verla abarrotada de personas le llenaba de tanta ansiedad, o mejor dicho, todos los que pisoteaban impacientes o tecleando con sus móviles, le transmitían esa sensación de estar siempre contrarreloj, de correr una maratón con treinta y cinco millones de personas.

El hombre del traje y el teléfono móvil le hizo una seña con la mano mientras continuaba hablando con el desconocido de la otra línea, para que le diga cuanto es. Takato se apresuró a pesar las tres bolsas medianas de panes y masas dulces, tecleando con cierta lentitud siendo que las máquinas que tenían allí, diferían tanto con las que solían manejar en su antiguo negocio.

El hombre estaba apurado y Takato no podía trabajar bajo presión. Al fin consiguió el ticket para los productos pero el hombre no lo miraba, seguía con su llamada teléfonica y le estaba dando la espalda. Podría esperar, por supuesto, pero la cola de personas que había detrás del hombre del traje estaba igual o más impacientado que él mismo.

Se atrevió a tocar el hombro del sujeto para que lo mirase y así poder enseñarle cuánto había alcanzado su compra, pero éste al mirarlo no comprendía y Takato intentando decirle el precio, las tantas voces alrededor, hacían la tarea imposible.

―¡Cuatrocientos yens! ―Decía Takato, pero su voz se perdía con las demás que demandaban precios, productos, calidad. No, la vida en Tokio era difícil.

Lo descubrió ya al estar allí.

* * *

Echó la cabeza atrás mientras conducía en su bicicleta. Mirar el cielo era una manera de tranquilidad para Takato y agradeció enormemente a su padre el enviarlo a llevar algunas mercaderías a una tienda menor que quedaba cruzando la avenida principal.

Mirar el cielo en su antigua ciudad y contemplar la de Odaiba era tan distinto. Antes podía perderse entre nubes y el sonido de su bicicleta, la de los insectos o sólo perderse en las calles no tan aglomeradas…; en contra posición estaba Odaiba, una ciudad con más vehículos, más personas, más pasos, más voces, más demandas y más celeridad. Todo parecía ir tan rápido y él sólo quería desaparecer.

A penas y llevaba una semana viviendo en Odaiba pero fue suficiente para él. Quería regresar a su antiguo vecindario y volver a ver a sus amigos. Recibía mensajes de Hiro y Kenta, pero no era lo mismo que estar con ellos.

Dobló en una esquina siguiendo las indicaciones escritas de su padre en una servilleta, cuando reconoció un gran Instituto Superior ubicándose en una manzana entera. Era gigantesca y ese día, sábado, estaba vacía sin nada más que salones a oscuras y un patio enorme con varios árboles. Era muy bonito y bien cuidado y aquel sería su Instituto dentro de dos días, cuando las clases den inicio.

Pensar en que tendría que conocer gente nueva y lidiar con esa celeridad del mundo, lo agobiaba tanto. Empezar desde cero era horrible, pero no había más por hacer.

Cruzó la calle y continuó con su trayecto, intentando leer lo que en la servilleta estaba escrito, pero entonces el viento y la velocidad con que iba, fueron suficientes para hacerle escapar de sus dedos el papel. Frenó de golpe su ida y vio al papel volando siguiendo el rumbo que el viento le otorgara. Se apresuró a cambiar el rumbo de su bicicleta para ir a atrapar el papel pero en tantos intentos con su mano en alto, el papel tomaba un nuevo curso.

Casualidades, quiso pensar. La casualidad de que el papel salga volando o que precisamente en ese papel esté la dirección a la que debía ir y entregar los pedidos…; casualidad era que aquel cachorro de pelaje negro y blanco saltara por el papel y lo atrapara entre dientes y babas.

―¡No, no, no! ―Dijo alarmado para dejar su bicicleta a un lado e ir a por el perro con su dirección en la boca. Aún podía recuperarla, se dijo, pero el canino pensaba que estaba jugando con él y comenzó a correr alrededor suyo con un Takato que intentaba atraparlo sin conseguirlo― ¡Detente por favor! ―Juraba que si no estuviese tan apurado ni tuviese cosas que hacer, se echaría a reír, pero sabía que esa entrega debía hacerse cuanto antes.

―¡Juno! ―Una segunda voz se alzó con fuerza a lo lejos y el perro se frenó de golpe, pero claro, Takato no era el perro y que el perro frenara hizo a él tropezarse para tener el asfalto contra la nariz y la vergüenza siendo su actual vestimenta.

El perro, por si fuera poco, se subió encima de Takato y comenzó a ladrarle. El castaño sólo quería regresar a su casa y fingir que ese día no dio inicio aún.

―¿Estás bien? ―Takato oyó que le decían así que dirigió su rostro hacia la persona que le hablaba, encontrando a un chico un poco mayor a él, de tez morena, cabello corto y desarreglado, unos auriculares al cuello y una camiseta humedecida por el sudor. Tenía unos ojos oscuros, tan oscuros como la noche que lo llenaron de intriga―. Juno, bájata de él ―Regañó el joven que parecía ser el dueño del perro y éste lo obedeció enseguida―. Ven, te ayudo ―Y vio la mano del muchacho frente a él, mientras una sonrisa le fue dirigida.

Takato no supo por qué se sonrojó en esos momentos, pero había un contraste entre la oscuridad de sus ojos y la lucidez de su sonrisa lo que le hicieron sentirse tan tonto frente a él.

―Disculpa, Juno tiene demasiada adrenalina y a veces se suelta de su correa ―Dijo el moreno enseñando la correa que estaba desprendida. Le sonrió con pena y Takato se sonrojó aún más.

―No…, no se preocupe ―Se pasó una mano por la mejilla, intentando mirar otro punto para que el dueño del perro no lo notara. Al hacerlo, vio aún el papel blanco y humedecido que había buscado en la boca del animal.

El mayor notó la mirada que le dirigió el chico a su perro y comprendió lo que lo estaba angustiando. Se agachó junto al cachorro.

―¿Qué traes allí, Juno?

―Es mi servilleta…, bueno, es una dirección ―Se corrigió y el moreno lo miró con una sonrisa apenada.

―Lamento decirte, amigo, que tu servilleta quedó en el olvido ―Takato se encogió de hombros.

El moreno abrió el hocico de su perro y sacó los restos de papel mojado con la baba de éste. Takato lo miraba con cierto asco, pero para el otro, le resultaba tan normal, era su perro después de todo.

―Quizá podamos descubrir alguna que otra palabra clave ―Alentó y le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera a la acera, en la cual se sentó con Juno bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Takato se apresuró a ir por su bicicleta y hacer lo mismo que ellos.

Bajo la sombra del árbol, el chico moreno fue poniendo los retazos de papel mojado, intentando encontrarle una razón de ser a la tinta corrida de las letras.

―Ma…, mayu… ―Iba intentando leer.

―Creo que sería mejor así ―Dijo Takato dándole la vuelta al sentido de las palabras―. Shima…

―¡Ah, lo tengo! ―Dijo el mayor―. Shimamayu; es una calle cerca de aquí ―Takato encontró emoción en la voz del chico y eso lo reconfortó un poco―. Tienes que hacer más que mojar la servilleta para impedir que lo lea, Juno ―El perro ladró al moreno y éste rió divertido.

La risa del desconocido sonaba tan natural, tan sincera que acabó por hacerlo sonreír también.

―Disculpa, te retuve mucho tiempo ―Takato dijo y el otro muchacho, negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a colocar la cadena a la correa de su cachorro.

―Ya estaba terminando mi recorrido. Suelo salir con Juno a correr ―Le señaló la calle a la que debía ir―. También debo ir hacia allí.

―De acuerdo ―Con la bicicleta a un lado, ambos caminaron en la dirección que el moreno guiaba.

―A todo esto, me llamo Daisuke Motomiya y ya conoces a Juno ―El perro ladro como respuesta, sacando en ambos una risa.

―Takato Matsuda. Mucho gusto ―Daisuke sonrió y continuaron su trayecto.

―¿Tienes que hacer entrega? ―Preguntó el dueño de Juno.

―Sí; mis padre tienen una panadería y debo hacer las entregas, al menos por ahora.

―¿Eres nuevo por aquí, no? ―Takato asintió con curiosidad―. No recuerdo haberte visto nunca y créeme que mi hermana y yo somos asiduos a las panaderías ―Rió y Takato con él.

Llegaron hasta la calle que mencionaba en le papel y Daisuke le indicó la tienda a la que se estaba refiriendo, siendo ésta la única que había hacia esa zona. Takato acarició la cabeza de Juno y sonrió a Daisuke para montarse a su bicicleta y marcharse, mientras su sonrisa prevalecía en su rostro.

* * *

Casualidad es que el primer día de clases el despertador no suene o que el agua caliente no salga. Que las tostadas se quemen o que el nuevo uniforme se manche con jalea.

―¡No te olvides el almuerzo! ―Dijo su madre antes de que Takato saliera disparado por la puerta, rumbo a su bicicleta. Se despidió de su madre y echó a andar hasta el nuevo Instituto al que debía alistarse.

Desde temprano, las calles de Odaiba estaba movilizándose con pasos presurosos y citas a los cuales llegar. Había demasiada energía sobrecargada que le afectaba un poco. Prefería continuar mirar hacia el frente y llegar a su punto.

Al llegar al Instituto vio a todos los alumnos moviéndose de un lado para otro, recibiendo o entregando volantes, algunos vestían con uniformes deporitovos o extraños. No supo qué estaba sucediendo hasta que, tras aparcar su bicicleta, recibió como tres volantes distintos entre ellos.

―¡Únete al club de teatro!

―¡Mejor al de Judo!

―¡El de ciencias es el mejor!

Takato miraba confuso a las tres personas que agitaban sus papeles en su rostro; tres colores, tres personas y tres opciones. Casualidad es que en ese momento, una pelota de fútbol arremetiera contra él y lo desequilibrara a tal punto de echarlo contra el suelo.

El dolor no era problema, pues la desorientación que lo acosaba en esos momentos hacía ver todo dándole vueltas a su alrededor. Las personas se arremolinearon a su alrededor, interesados en ver qué sucedía sin poder darle mucha oportunidad de aire. Escuchaba voces y veía rostros irreconocibles para él.

―¡Abran paso! ―Pidió alguien y entre tanta confusión, reconoció esos ojos oscuros junto con esa tez morena y el cabello en punta color uva que lo sorprendió un par de días atrás―. Matsuda, ¿te encuentras bien?

Daisuke lo ayudó a sentarse en el suelo, mientras el Matsuda lograba respirar con normalidad. Aquel balón se robó parte de su aire como de su estabilidad.

―Sí…, gracias ―Susurró Takato tomándose la cabeza y mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Daisuke pareció volver a respirar también y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

―Lamento que nuestros encuentros acaben contigo ―Dijo el chico y Takato rio por lo bajo―. Déjame ayudarte.

Así lo hizo y Takato se perdió un momento en la negrura de sus ojos hasta recordar que su mochila acabó con sus cosas desperdigadas en el suelo. Daisuke lo ayudó a juntar y fue cuando el Motomiya se encontró con algunos dibujos suyos, de esos que Takato guardaba en su libreta personal. No le gustaba que nadie los viera, así que cuando encontró a Daisuke hojeando en él, se sonrojó notoriamente.

―¡Por favor, no los veas! ―Pidió el castaño y Daisuke lo miró sin comprender.

―¿Por qué? Si son geniales ―Takato quedó de piedra al ver como el moreno pasó de sus palabras y continuó hojeando en sus dibujos―. Vaya, dibujas excelente, Matsuda.

Los ojos de Daisuke se dirigieron a él y por un momento, no supo qué hacer.

―¡Daisuke! ―La voz de una joven llegó a ambos, girándose a ver a una chica de estatura baja, cabello corto y castaño con un semblante molesto que iba dirigido al Motomiya―. ¿Por qué lanzaste el balón tan fuerte? Pudiste lastimar a alguien.

―Y lo hice ―Sonrió apenado, señalando a Takato con el pulgar―. No me regañes, Hikari; no lo volveré a hacer.

―Recuerda lo que ha dicho Nishijima-sensei sobre las demostraciones deportivas fuera de la cancha ―Hikari pasó su mirada de Daisuke a Takato y sonrió con dulzura―. Lamento si mi amigo te lastimó, suele entusiasmarse con las pelotas.

―Eso suena sospechoso ―Alegó una tercera voz que luego hizo acto de presencia, revolviendo los cabellos de Daisuke―. Siempre supe que Dai pateaba para el mismo equipo.

―¡Takeru! ―Bramó molesto el Motomiya, deshaciéndose de la mano del chico rubio y alto que sólo podía reír de él.

―¿Qué tienes allí? ―Preguntó Takeru al mirar la libreta de Takato y Hikari también se unió al análisis. Por su parte, Takato quería arrebatarles su libreta, porque no le gustaba que las personas vieran sus trabajos, los sentía imperfectos y que no eran lo suficientemente buenos para ser observados.

Sintió la mano de Daisuke sobre su hombro y recordó su mirada. El mayor le sonrió.

―Ey, luces angustiado. ¿Te pegué muy fuerte? Lo lamento; quería impresionar a los nuevos con mis dotes futbolísticos.

―¿Estás reclutando miembros también? ―Preguntó Takato y Daisuke sonrió ampliamente.

―Así es, soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol ―Dijo el moreno, rascándose la nariz, intentando no lucir tan presumido; aquello le resultó divertido al Matsuda―. ¿Te gustaría unirte al club? Prometo ser un buen capitán ―Le guiñó el ojo y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo sonrojar.

―¡Ni hablar! ―Dijo Hikari jalando de la muñeca a Takato hacia donde estaba ella―. Él debe de estar en el club de arte ―Los ojos del Matsuda brillaron al oírla hablar y eso hizo sonreír a la joven―. Mi nombre es Hikari Yagami y soy presidenta del club de arte. ¿Te gustaría unirte?

Takato no sabía qué responder y menos al tener tres pares de ojos observándolo con atención.

―Si, me encantaría ―Dijo el Matsuda rascándose la nuca, sacando en Hikari una amplia sonrisa.

―¡Bien! Mira, éste es nuestro horario y los materiales que usaremos lo estaremos anunciando en la primera reunión que tendremos en el día de hoy. Sé puntual, por favor ―Hikari miró a Daisuke y sonrió, haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

―Ya, niña presumida, te ganaste a Matsuda ―Ella rió al igual que Takeru. Daisuke oyó como lo llamaban y levantó la mano a sus compañeros de equipo―. El deber llama ―Se despidió de los tres y echó a correr con la pelota en mano, mientras Takato lo veía marcharse.

Casualidades, se dijo solamente.

* * *

La ceremonia de ingreso era muy solemne y todo estaba tan bien cuidado, los tiempos, los alumnos, los maestros. Vio una fila de alumnos que debían de ser los de tercer año y allí pudo divisar tanto a Daisuke como Hikari y Takeru. Una de las alumnas, presidenta del centro estudiantil, fue quien dio un discurso de bievenida a todos los nuevos alumnos que iban a estudiar en el Instituto.

La ceremonia continuó y se alargó más de lo que Takato podría soportar, mas intentó mantener sus ojos fijos en lo que en el escenario se desarrollaba. Sintió algo estrellándose contra su cabeza y vio que un papel blanco doblado hasta hacerse casi diminuto, era su atacante. Enarcó una ceja y abrió el papel hallando una escritura en ella.

 _«No te quedes dormido»_ Levantó los ojos hacia donde pudo haber llegado la nota y entre tantos rostros, vio la sonrisa de Daisuke no muy lejos suyo. Sonrió y Daisuke le hizo un gesto con el ojo, enseñándole que estaba vigilándolo. Takato trató de reprimir una risita, pero ni siquiera la sonrisa tonta de sus labios pudo combatir.

* * *

Hikari era una excelente sempai, con tanto conocimiento sobre colores y técnica de sombreado, el estilo de Takato fue mejorando. Ella se fascinaba con sus trabajos, pero en realidad, él no se sentía merecedor de tantos halagos.

Observó nuevamente el bloc blanco de dibujo y frunció los labios intentando encontrarle el sentido a lo que estaba retratando. Suspiró.

Escuchó unos ladridos a lo lejos y fue motivo por lo cual sus ojos viajaran hacia su dirección y su sonrisa se asomara en su rostro. Vio a Daisuke trotando en compañía de Juno no muy lejos suyo, el moreno llevaba una camiseta ya a camino de empaparse toda, unos pantalones cortos y holgados, una botella de agua en la zurda mientras la diestra sujetaba la correa de Juno que iba a su par.

Quizá fue que la mirada de Takato llamó la de Daisuke, pero a lo lejos, vio al Motomiya alzar la mano con la botella cuando lo reconoció y sus pasos cambiar de dirección para tenerlo a él como punto de llegada.

Juno jaló con fuerza de su dueño también al reconocer a Takato y fue ésta fuerza la que lo hizo desprenderse de la cadena y correr con todo lo que podía sus patas hasta tirarse sobre el Matsuda.

―¡Juno, bájate de Matsuda! ―Decía Daisuke llegando a él, pero a Takato poco le importaba, mas bien le agradaba el cachorro y mientras éste lamía su rostro, él sólo podía reír debajo de él.

―No te preocupes, que también lo extrañé ―Juno se apartó llegado su dueño y permitió al menor poder sentarse sobre el pasto en el que antes dibujaba.

―Comienzo a sospechar que Juno está enamorado de ti ―Alegó divertido Daisuke hasta que ambos vieron al perro hacerse con una bolsa de papel que traía Takato consigo.

―Lastimosamente, sólo fui objeto de su interés ―Comentó el Matsuda divertido al ver a Juno comiendo los panecillos que había traido en su bolsa de papel.

―¡Juno! ¡Deja eso! ―Daisuke recriminó a su perro y al saberse regañado, el animal comenzó a correr en círculos, llevando la bolsa de papel en su boca.

―¡Déjalo, no te preocupes! ―Takato no quería que regañara al perro, siendo que él no tenía ganas de panecillos, mas Daisuke iba correteándole a su perro en busca de la bolsa que no consiguió, pero sí un tropiezo con la acera y un golpe de lleno contra Takato.

Daisuke cayó contra Takato cuando intentó atrapar a su perro y las víctimas fueron sus frentes interceptadas. Ambos se sobaron la zona lastimada y comenzaron a recomponerse. Takato detuvo su respiración al fijarse que Daisuke estaba encima suyo, no podía pensar, sólo mirar con terror y vergüenza al chico que tenía ambas manos apoyadas junto a la cabeza del castaño y su rostro muy cerca del suyo.

Daisuke fue el que tardó en darse cuenta de la situación y solamente al ver los ojos castaños de Takato fue consciente de todo, mas una sonrisa inocente y una caracajada infantil salió del mayor, confudiendo al otro.

―Lo lamento…, al parecer tengo la muy mala costumbre de lastimarte ―Daisuke se reincorporó del suelo y tendió la mano a Takato, quien lo miraba aún con el rostro sonrojado y las revoluciones a mil por hora.

―N…, no pasa nada ―Takato aceptó la mano de Daisuke y se dejó ayudar por él. Ambos se observaron un momento, mas el primero en romper contacto fue el Motomiya, dirigiendo sus ojos a su perro.

―Y tú tienes la mala constumbre de salirte con la tuya ―Dijo mirando al animal, quien ladró divertido para luego continuar comiendo los panecillos―. Lamento que Juno se comieran los panes.

Takato negó con una mano.

―No es nada ―Miró a Juno con una sonrisa―. A mi madre le agradará saber que tiene un nuevo fan de sus panes ―Daisuke sonrió a sus palabras sin querer y no supo cuánto tiempo lo observó, sólo que cuando Takato lo miró, él apartó sus ojos con velocidad.

―¿Qué hacías? ―El Motomiya avanzó hacia el bloc de notas del más joven y lo tomó, apreciando el dibujo de éste.

―Por favor, no lo veas; aún no está terminado ―Takato le quitó la libreta a su acompañante.

―¿Por qué? Está perfecto ―Takato se sonrojó con sus palabras pero negó enseguida.

―Aún me falta mucho… ―Dijo el muchacho, pero Daisuke sólo pudo fruncir los labios y dejar salir un suspiro.

―Escucha, debes de apreciar lo que haces porque sino, ¿cómo podríamos hacerlo los simples mortales? ―Takato lo miró y Daisuke sonrió de costado, guiñándole el ojo con gracia. Entonces, tomó a Juno para despedirse y marcharse de allí.

Takato lo miró perderse en la lejanía mientras una sensación cálida se asentaba en su pecho. Estrujó su camiseta y sonrió.

* * *

No se había dado cuenta, pero cuando las clases se tornaban largas o las noches no podía conciliar el sueño, Takato tenía la costumbre de dibujar cosas que vinieran a su mente, pero últimamente, esos dibujos era un rostro en específico, un rostro sonriente y en cuyos ojos, había mucha luz y calidez.

Se descubrió dibujando con mucha familiaridad el rostro de Daisuke y eso lo asustó. Pero entonces, sus dedos volvían a tomar posesión del lápiz y su punta trazaba las facciones bien memorizadas del Motomiya hasta perderse en esos ojos que le gustaba tanto dibujar.

* * *

Luego de clases y si no tenía mucha tarea, Takato ayudaba a sus padres en la panadería, atendiendo clientes y sirviendo pedidos. Se había comenzado a acostumbrar al ritmo de Odaiba, aunque no fuera su preferido, los meses en ella lo ayudaron a comprender el estilo de vida.

Se había hecho más rápido con las órdenes y las máquinas registradoras. Se aprendía mejor los gustos de los clientes afines y ya muchos le sonreían al reconocerlo. Comenzaba a sentirse más a gusto en ese sitio.

Pero entonces, vio a Daisuke cruzar el umbral de su negocio en compañía de una muchacha muy parecida a él, con el mismo color cabello y estilo, mirada iluminada y una presencia llamativa. Cuando Daisuke lo reconoció, Takato se sintió tonto y un novato nuevamente, temblando en su sitio.

―Ey, Matsuda ―Lo saludó y se encaminó hacia donde estaba―. Gracias a ti, Juno no quiere otra cosa que no sean panecillos.

Takato sonrió un poco con sus palabras.

―Espero que no te de muchos problemas ―Daisuke negó con la cabeza.

―Entonces… ―Dijo Daisuke―, ¿qué me recomiendas?

Takato se apresuró a mirar hacia sus costados buscando reconocer a su alrededor los panificados, por encima de la alarma "danger" que sonaba en su cabeza.

―Pues…, éstos panes están bien ―Comentó sonrojándose y Daisuke sonrió divertido al verlo de esa manera―. ¡Quiero decir, e…, éstos son populares por su complexión suave, mientras ésos son más crocantes! Eh…, tam…, también están esos de allá que tienen bajo contenido calórico, como de azúcares y…

―¿Qué me dices de éstos? ―Preguntó la hermana de Daisuke señalando en la vitrina por unos panes bañados en crema.

―Pertenecen a la masas dulces. Tienen crema pastelera sobre su superficie.

―¡Quiero de ésos entonces! ―Alegó Jun y Takato fue metiendo los productos dentro de una bolsa se papel.

Daisuke miraba también la vitrina de panes y vio unos en particular que llamaron su atención.

―¿Éstos son los que Juno te robó el otro día, no? ―Preguntó Daisuke y Takato sonrió al asentir―. Pues cárgame de ésos también. Si a mi perro le gusta, debe de ser por algo.

―Juno urga en la basura como si fuera un manjar ―Comentó Jun divertida, haciendo que Daisuke refunfuñara en su sitio.

―Pero tiene buen gusto para eso ―Jun sólo rodó los ojos y continuó pidiéndole a Takato más panes.

―Me ha dicho Daisuke que dibujas ―Comentó Jun, mirando al menor, recibiendo un asentimiento por su parte―. ¿Me dibujarías?

―Eh…, no soy tan bueno…

―Eso quiere decir que no quiere dibujar feas ―Alegó Daisuke, consiguiendo que su hermana lo fulminara con la mirada―. Si tiene que dibujarle a alguien, ese debo de ser yo.

Jun rio a carcajadas, molestándolo, mas Takato, al tenderle su compra, dijo.

―Creo que ambos serían buenos modelos…, pero necesito un modelo en especial para mi clase de dibujo ―Los rostros de los hermanos se iluminaron, mas no dejaron terminar la frase al Matsuda.

* * *

El timbre de su departamento sonó y Takato se apresuró a dirigirse hasta la puerta, mirar por la mirilla y abrirla finalmente, viendo a Daisuke y a Juno de pie frente a él.

―Aquí vino tu súper modelo ―Apremió Daisuke, con un ladrido de Juno como afirmación a sus palabras. Takato sonrió y los dejó pasar, guiándolos a su cuarto―. De verdad Hikari es extraña, pidiéndote bocetos de animales…

―Bueno, es necesario saberlo dibujar ―Respondió el menor.

―Eres muy complaciente ―Dijo con diversión.

Llegaron al cuarto de Takato y lo primero que hizo Juno fue saltar a la cama de Takato, acurrucándose entre almohadas y desarreglar su sábana. Daisuke trató de bajarlo, pero Takato se lo impidió.

―Déjalo que me está dando una buena oportunidad para dibujarlo ―Takato le hizo un gesto con su mano a Daisuke para que se sentara y entonces, le Matsuda comenzó a trazar las primeras líneas sobre su hoja.

Transcurrieron media hora y Daisuke buscaba algo en qué entretener su atención; desventajas de tener tanta hiperactividad corriendo en él. Miró a Takato y lo apreció tan inmerso en sus dibujos que por un momento, creyó que se trataba de una estatuilla, mas los movimientos gráciles de Takato hipnotizaron al Motomiya. Daisuke sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos, recostado sobre la mesa baja del chico, mientras lo observaba dibujar. Parecía ya haber avanzado bastante, pero era increíble la abstracción en la que Takato se encontraba, concentrado en su hoja y en su lápiz. No se dio cuenta, pero estaba sonriendo al verlo, porque le causaba diversión apreciar un semblante nuevo, uno cargado de concentración y el cuál evocaba pasión en cada detalle de su rostro.

Había demasiada paz y tranquilidad en su rostro que fue inevitable levantar su índice y dirigirlo hacia Takato hasta tenerlo cerca de su mejilla. Cuando el Matsuda sintió la cercanía de Daisuke, giró su rostro y el índice del Motomiya tocó la punta de su nariz. El color rojo subió por Takato y la tranquilidad dejó el lugar, albergando la risa de Daisuke.

―¿Q…, qué haces? ―Preguntó el Matsuda volviendo su vista a su dibujo, mas el sonrojo no descendía a causa de las carcajadas del Motomiya.

―Estoy aburrido. Compréndeme, debo gastar energía las veinticuatro horas del día…

―¿Cuándo duermes? ―Preguntó Takato mirándolo con diversión y Daisuke desfiló una sonrisa.

―Ya podré dormir en la tumba ―Daisuke se acercó a Takato para apoyar su mentón sobre le hombro de éste y apreciar el dibujo de su perro. Se sorprendió al encontrar un retrato idéntico, en donde líneas oscuras iban trazando la imagen de Juno, entre sombras y luces―. Eres asombroso…

Takato no pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa. Daisuke levantó sus ojos hacia él y sonrió al menor; ya era una costumbre verlo con las mejillas rojas que la imagen se le hacía terriblemente tierna.

―¿Podrías creer en mis palabras aunque sea una sóla vez? ―Preguntó Daisuke, mas Takato bajó la mirada a su trabajo―. Eres bueno en esto, Takato…

El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendidos para dirigirlos a su mayor, viendo la curiosidad en el otro. Daisuke notó aquel cambio y supo que lo había llamado por su nombre, sin honoríficos, sólo su nombre, sintiéndose tan extraño con eso.

―¿Está mal que te llame por tu nombre? ―Matsdua negó y Daisuke ensanchó su sonrisa―. Pues bien, Takato… ―El Motomiya observó los ojos brillantes del joven y sus mejillas pigmentadas, sintiéndose cálido, mucho más de lo que acostumbraba.

Llámenlo magnetismo o lo que fuera, pero la mirada en ambos parecía irrompible, que por un momento, Daisuke se sintió avanzando hacia su rostro, sin saber muy bien por qué, sólo sabía que de repente, los labios del más joven le resultaron llamativos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el golpe a la puerta que dio la señora Matsuda y pareció que con éso, todo el ambiente se rompió. Daisuke ni Takato intentaron mirarse luego de eso, pasando la ocasión como si nada hubiera sucedido.

* * *

Captura un paisaje. Sonaba sencillo y en parte, desde pequeño le gustaba dibujar paisajes, mas los suyos eran invenciones extrañas, fantasiosas, oníricas incluso. Ya llevaba algunas horas plasmando o intentando hacerlo, pero parecía que sus trabajos nunca serían lo suficientemente buenos o pudiera sentirse satisfechos con ellos.

 _«¿Podrías creer en mis palabras aunque sea una sóla vez? Eres bueno en esto, Takato…»_

Pensó en las palabras de Daisuke y una calidez lo envolvió. Sonrió entonces al mirar su trabajo.

―¡Takato! ―Sintió dos dedos interceptando sus costillas. La sorpresa y las cosquillas pudieron más que él, haciéndolo tirar su libreta de dibujos como su lápiz al aire. Escuchó la risa de Daisuke a sus espaldas y lo miró molesto.

―¡No me asustes así! ―Y por más que su ceño yazca fruncido, a Daisuke le hacía tan cómico molestarlo― ¡Ey!

―Es inevitable, Takato; tu haces que molestarte sea adictivo ―El castaño intentó seguir con el fastidio en el rostro, mas la sonrisa en Daisuke hacía la tarea muy difícil―. Lo siento, te vi tan concentrado que tenía que romper con la quietud.

―No eres muy amigo de ella ―Daisuke se sentó junto a él y miró su trabajo.

―¿Estás dibujando el parque? ―Takato asintió―. Está genial. Me gusta.

―Gracias ―Daisuke lo miró y hubo un momento de conexión entre sus orbes, hasta que el moreno se rascó la nuca con cierta ansiedad.

―Escucha…, tendremos nuestro primer partido clasificatorio de la temporada. Creí que…, bueno ―Los ojos de Takato se mostraron iluminados ante sus palabras―, querrías ir.

―¡Claro! Es decir… ―Se sonrojó violentamente y apartó su mirada de él para centrarlo en su dibujo―; me gustaría. Debo ver qué día y…

―Sábado. Quince horas. En el campo del Instituto ―Takato vio a Daisuke ligeramente sonrojado y eso lo hizo sonreír.

―Allí estaré.

El Motomiya sonrió ampliamente y se puso en pie de prisa.

―Genial. Nos vemos el sábado ―Takato asintió y entonces lo vio marcharse.

Matsuda apreció su dibujo y trató de ocultar su sonrisa tonta, pero era una tarea tan difícil.

* * *

Una semana de clases, con tantas materias, tantas tareas y tantas cosas nuevas por hacer y vivir…, pero él sólo pudo pensar en lo que el sábado le depararía.

Sonrió como un niño a su reflejo, acomodándose el abrigo como mejor podía y observaba el reloj de reojo. No sabía por qué estaba tan emocionado, si sólo iría a ver un partido de fútbol; a él no le iban los deportes, pero ésta vez era diferente.

―¿Ya te vas? ―Preguntó su padre al verlo bajar hacia el negocio, vestido para marcharse. Asintió y su madre sonrió, para indicarle con la mano a que aguardara un momento.

―Mira, preparamos unos bizcochos y panes para que lleves a tus amigos ―Dijo su madre al tenderle una bolsa de papel con lo recién mencionado. Takato se rascó la nuca indeciso.

―¿No es demasiado?

―Tonterías; tus amigos deben de tener hambre al correr por la cancha sin sentido ―Alegó su madre.

―Corren tras la pelota ―Aclaró aunque para él tampoco tuviera sentido. Tomó la bolsa y despidiéndose de sus padres, salió con su bicicleta rumbo a su Instituto.

La concurrencia de personas era abundante y pues entre tantos, Takato pudo abrirse lugar para aparcar su bicicleta y buscar un puesto en el que pueda ver bien el partido. Su escasa estatura no le permitía estar en los últimos lugares y para su suerte, fue una casualidad hallar a Hikari y Takeru en primera fila.

―¡Matsuda-kun! ―Saludó Takeru y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ellos. Takato lo hizo con un poco de pena, mas la pareja resultaba ser muy agradable y divertida.

El partido dio inicio entre dos quipos propios del Insitituto, donde los de tercer año competían contra los de primero y segundo. Parecía no haber mucha diferencia de habilidades, hasta que el capitán Motomiya comenzó a jugar enserio.

Los gritos y silbidos se hicieron oír con fuerza, alentando principalmente al equipo del capitán del equipo, Daisuke Motomiya, quien consiguió opacar la atención de la mayoría del público.

Takeru rió por lo bajo, llamando a la atención de Takato.

―Lo está haciendo de nuevo ―Alegó el rubio.

―Déjalo, que ese es su escenario ―Intervino Hikari, igual de divertida. Takato parecía no comprender, pero prefirió no preguntar, regresando su atención a la cancha.

Daisuke parecía tomar vuelo al correr, al saltar, con esa gran sonrisa que se ensanchaba ante sus jugadas. No le gustaba los deportes, pero Takato descubrió que le gustaba ver a Daisuke jugar.

El partido terminó con el equipo de los superiores como vencedores, mas Daisuke y los demás, estrecharon la mano de sus kohai con aprecio, hablando entre ellos y riendo. Era un ambiente agradable. Los compañeros del Motomiya golpearon su espalda y él sólo podía rascarse la nuca y reír.

El capitán del equipo de fútbol reconoció a sus amigos y se acercó a ellos con la victoria en su sonrisa que sólo hizo a Takeru y Hikari reír al verlo.

―Tú no sabes contenerte, ¿no es verdad? ―Habló Takeru palmándole la espalda al pelirrojo, quien sólo frunció los labios al ser regañado.

―Tengo que dar el buen ejemplo, Takaishi ―Gruñó Daisuke o eso fue hasta que Takato entró a su campo de visión y una sonrisa se instaló en el mayor―. Ey, ¿qué tal te ha parecido el partido? De seguro te arrepientes por elegir arte y no mi club ―Comentó a modo de secreto, poniendo su mano como barrera para que Hikari no lo oyera, mas ésta enarcó una ceja y una sonrisa confiada en sus labios.

―Como si pudiera; anda, dile Matsuda-kun que te diviertes más en mi club ―Takato rio divertido por ambos, parecían ser buenos amigos y eso le resultó muy agradable.

Daisuke lo miró nuevamente y entonces notó lo que traía en sus manos.

―¿Qué traes allí?

―Son bocadillos que prepararon en la panadería ―Se los enseñó y los ojos de Daisuke se iluminaron como árbol de navidad―. Creo que me cargó más de la cuenta, así que, disfrútenlos.

Tanto Daisuke como Takeru se apoderaron de la bolsa de papel, para comenzar a urgar dentro, peleándose por panes o masas dulces que había dentro. Hikari y Takato los miraban con una sonrisa de pena, viendo a un par de niños peleando por su postre.

―Podemos ir a casa a comer como gente civilizada ―Alegó Hikari divertida, recibiendo asentimiento por parte de sus dos compañeros.

―Motomiya ―El moreno se giró hacia quien pronunció su nombre con un pedazo de pan en la boca, encontrando a varios compañeros de su equipo―, se organizará una fiesta después de aquí. ¿Vienes? Tatsumoto invita la ronda de cerveza.

Daisuke tragó rápido su pedazo de pan ante la propuesta y asintió, aunque luego se giró a ver a sus amigos con pena.

―Ah, es verdad…, Hikari nos invitó a su casa para…

―Descuida, Daisuke ―Habló la muchacha―. Ve con tus compañeros a celebrar la victoria ―El aludido frunció los labios como indeciso y sus ojos acabaron por centrarse en Takato, quien tenía los hombros ligeramente caídos, mas al tener la atención de Daisuke sobre él, se apresuró a formular una sonrisa―. No te preocupes por Matsuda-kun, que nosotros lo cuidaremos.

―¿Eh? ―Tanto Hikari como Takeru posaron sus manos en sus pequeños hombros y entonces Daisuke pareció más convencido.

―De acuerdo, pero no lo hagan sufrir que a penas y tiene unos meses estando en el Instituto ―Le guiñó el ojo divertido y se marchó con sus compañeros.

Los tres vieron a Daisuke marcharse y cuando lo perdieron, Hikari dejó salir un suspiro, uno que Takeru reconoció al instante. Takato la miró con preocupación.

―Tranquila ―Alegó el Takaishi, acrecentando la curiosidad en el Matsuda.

―Lo sé…, es que no me agradan… ―Hikari percibió la mirada del menor y sonrió para tranquilizarlo―; lo lamento. ¿Nos vamos?

―¿Está todo bien? ―Inquirió.

―Hikari tiene un olfato para las personas ―Indicó Takeru, pero Hikari negó con la cabeza para jalar de Takato.

―No le hagas caso; andando.

* * *

Las once de la noche figuraban en su reloj de mesa y él yacía recostado en su cama tras una tarde con Hikari y Takeru; ambos eran muy amables y divertidos, mas la idea deshecha de pasar con Daisuke aún le pesaba en el pecho. Le resultaba interesante aquel chico, con tanta energía y tanta espontaneidad que fue sencillo ganarle cariño.

Rodó sobre sí mismo y la oscuridad hacía más brillante el resplandor que entraba desde su ventana. No podía dormir y no sabía por qué; cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía su sonrisa y entonces se reprendía por tenerlo tan presente.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Intentó ahogar sus pensamientos con la almohada, pero parecía inútil.

Oyó cómo su móvil comenzó a vibrar sobre el escritorio y eso lo hizo erguirse de la cama, tomarlo y espabilar para ver quién era; al leer el nombre del dueño de sus pensamientos casi dejó caer el móvil de sus manos. Dudó en contestar, porque Daisuke nunca lo había llamado a esa hora…, en realidad, nunca lo hizo así que no sabía qué esperar. Pensó en que nada conseguiría sin contestar.

Inhaló profundo y contestó.

―¿Ho…?

― _¡TAKATOOOU!_ ―El castaño debió de alejar el aparto de su oído al oír el grito eufórico de Daisuke tras la línea.

―¿Daisuke-san? ―Preguntó y escuchó la risa del aludido detrás.

― _¡¿Dónde estás?!_ ―La música fuerte detrás de la voz de Daisuke le alertó que el chico no estaba en su casa y que posiblemente la fiesta del partido, haya llegado hasta esas horas.

―Estoy en casa, Daisuke-san…

― _¿Puedes salir? ¡Quiero que vengas!_ ―Por un momento, a Takato se le olvidó como debía respirar y apartó el aparato de su oreja para mirar la llamada, corroborando que el que esté hablando sea Daisuke―. _¡Ven que tengo que mostrarte algo!_

―Pero…, ¿dónde estás? ―Daisuke hablaba cantarinamente y le fue explicando más o menos cómo llegar. La idea de ir hacia él le producía emoción, pero también había otra parte que lo arraigaba a la cama y a la seguridad de su casa. ¿Por qué quería verlo a esas horas? ¿Era algo tan importante? Daisuke no sonaba como siempre, aunque era posible que sólo sean imaginaciones suyas―. De acuerdo, iré.

Oyó al Motomiya pegando gritos de júbilo tras la línea y eso lo hizo reír por lo bajo. Colgó la llamada y bajó de la cama para cambiarse. Nunca se hubo escapado de su casa, sin embargo, la idea de hacerlo esa noche le sonaba horrible, aunque el que Daisuke se lo haya pedido.

Se revolvió los cabellos y abrió su ropero. Siempre había una primera vez para todo, se intentó consolar.

* * *

No fue difícil dar con la casa que correspondía a un compañero de Daisuke, siendo una zona residencial pero que no estaba tan alejado de allí. Con su bicicleta, llegó hasta el lugar y la elevada música, en conjunto con personas bailando y bebiendo en el jardín le indicó que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Vio a Daisuke riendo con un grupo de jóvenes hasta que lo vio llegar y entonces, se alejó de ellos para ir a por Takato. Lo primero que hizo antes de que el Matsuda pudiera decir nada, fue lanzarse a él con brazos abiertos, mientras reía sin razón alguna.

Takato quedó de piedra en su sitio, incapaz de hilar las cosas, mientras su mente gritaba "peligro, peligro" a viva voz dentro suyo.

―¡Viniste, yo les dije que vendrías pero ninguno me hizo caso! Son unos tontos ―Dijo al alejarse de él para mirarlo. Takato percibió aroma a alcohol recorriéndolo y supo que Daisuke estaba más que borracho.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―Preguntó el Matsuda.

―¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué no estarlo? ¡Vamos, quiero que pruebes algo! ―Y de esa manera, jaló de él hacia el interior de la casa, pasando entre personas, sudor y bebidas―. Tienes que probar esto; el chico de la barra me dijo que es uno de los mejores sabores, pero no sé, yo sólo bebía ―Continuó Daisuke.

Cruzaron la cocina y entonces vio a un montón de estudiantes sentados en las mesadas, con chicas de su Instituto, intercambiando bebidas y besos, caricias que iban por debajo de las ropas y a Takato le faltó fuerzas para mirar a otra parte. Ninguno estaba en sus cabales y cuando Daisuke le tendió un vaso de plástico con un líquido rojizo dentro, supo que el chico tampoco lo estaba.

―Bebe un poco, que está delicioso ―Ofreció.

―Yo…, creo que paso ―Negó con sus manos pero Daisuke dio un trago largo al vaso y se lo volvió a dar.

―Vamos, sólo un sorbo ―Y ante su insistencia, Takato miró el vaso con duda. Lo tomó entonces y acercó a sus labios el contenido, dejando que ingresara a él.

Quemaba todo a su paso, su lengua, su carganta, su interior. Todo en él se removió y apartó el vaso como si de fuego fuese. Oyó a Daisuke reír y quiso hacer lo mismo. La babida desconocida era sabrosa pero quemaba y quizá era eso lo que lo hizo echarse para atrás.

―¿Está bueno? ―Preguntó Daisuke y Takato se aclaró la garganta lastimada.

―Sí…, ¿qué es?

―No lo sé ―Rio y tomó su mano, jalando de él hacia sí mismo. Takato no tuvo tiempo para pensar, sólo ser arrastrado por Daisuke hacia donde sea que lo llevara. No tenía contención con él. El Motomiya arrasaba con fuego y él quería quemarse.

Subieron unas escaleras que llevaban al siguiente nivel, aún con estudiantes bailando y bebiendo, besándose y tocándose. Todos los lugares estaban abarrotados de ellos, pero quizá sea por el golpe de alcohol que a Takato ya no le causaba impresión.

―Hay demasiada gente ―Había dicho el peligranate cuando entraron a un cuarto vacío, era una habitación a oscuras con una ventana que iluminaba un poco el recinto. Takato temió en avanzar, pero Daisuke le hizo la tarea más sencilla tras cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Solos en un cuarto a oscuras y con la bebida nublándoles un poco la razón, era el panoramaba que pintaba para Takato Matsuda y quiso sentirse a gusto, mas una parte, su sentido común hablando, le decía que lo mejor era retirarse a tiempo antes de que el incendio lo consumiera.

No hizo caso, porque Daisuke seguía sujetándole la mano, con dedos entrelazados y su tacto era lo único que Takato quería sentir el resto de la noche. Levantó sus ojos cuando Daisuke lo llevó hasta la ventana cerrada y lo vio admirar todo lo que ésta le enseñaba.

―Mira a todos… ―Rio Daisuke y Takato esbozó una sonrisa―; son como llamas, bailando, subiendo y bajando… ¿No es genial?

Takato miró el panorama debajo de ellos y vio a las personas bailando, bebiendo, moviéndose a un ritmo que superaba la de la música, sino que era guiada por la de ellos mismos. Eran llamas, como decía Daisuke y ardían según su instinto.

Sentir el aliento de Daisuke contra la piel de su mejilla le alertó de su cercanía; se giró a verlo y encontró esas mismas llamas en los ojos de su acompañante. Su cercanía era cálida, su aliento un tacto ardiente y Takato sólo podía ahogar su razón para intentar sentirlo.

―Takato… ―Susurró Daisuke―, ¿sabes guardar un secreto? ―El castaño asintió lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos del mayor. Lo vio sonreír y entonces la distancia entre ambos se hizo diminuta, hasta volverse nula cuando los labios del Motomiya encontraron los del otro.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Daisuke, un golpe de electricidad entremezclados con alcohol y el fuego arrollador del moreno. Sintió las manos del mayor en su rostro, como si quisiera mantenerlo junto a él, sin dejarlo libre y es que ¿cómo intentar apartarse de él?

Los labios de Daisuke eran demandantes y exigían todo de él; cuando sintió la ventana contra su espalda en un frío tacto, Takato dejó escapar un suspiro que el mayor aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Matsuda no sabía qué sucedía a su alrededor, sólo podía ser consciente que el sabor de Daisuke era único…, y deseaba sentirlo por el resto de sus días.

Las manos del más joven viajaron hasta el pecho de Daisuke y subieron hasta sus hombros, mientras las del moreno bajaron a su cintura. Daisuke aprisionó sus caderas con las propias, exhalando un sonido de sorpresa pero no duró demasiado, los besos enmudecían su boca y su mente.

Saberse perdido y olvidar todo; era así como se sentía bajo el efecto de esos labios…, y rogaba porque no cesara.

Las manos de Daisuke, comenzaron a indagar bajo su playera y Takato no hizo nada por pararle. La piel de sus dedos eran cálidos, por donde tocaba, encendía algo desconocido en él.

―¿Por qué sabes tan bien…? ―Preguntó Daisuke entre el beso. Takato sonrió entre labios.

La ropa comenzó a parecer un obstáculo para ambos; Daisuke se encargó de que dejara de serlo, arrebatándole su playera, fue besando su cuello y sus manos complaciendo a su piel. Takato dejó de suspirar, para exhalar bocanadas de aire caliente, ardiendo por salir de él. No sabía cómo pero Daisuke despertaba cada célula en él.

La cercanía en ambos los hizo darse cuenta que el fuego crecía y se representaba en cuan apretados estaban dentro de sus pantalones. Daisuke dejó escapar una sonrisa, entonces se apartó de él, dirigiendo sus manos a los pantalones de Takato, palpó por encima de la prenda y degustó el rostro del menor, suplicando en silencio.

Bajó su cremallera y Daisuke presionó su erección contra la de Takato, ambos dejaron libre un gruñido de placer que el roce les provocaba. De pronto, Takato ya no veía a Daisuke como el chico divertido que conoció en la calle…, ahora quería conocer esa parte perversa que había debajo de la ropa y que parecía despertar mil sensaciones juntas en él.

Vio a Daisuke dirigir su mano hacia su parte baja; Takato cerró los ojos a la espera del tacto del mayor en su zona palpitante, pero nunca llegó; de hecho, la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y la luz del pasillo inundó el interior con la misma fuerza arrolladora que poseían quienes ingresaron por la puerta para apartar a Daisuke de él.

Takato miraba confundido, asustado y temeroso a los compañeros de Daisuke mientras subía sus pantalones y se los ajustaba.

―¡¿Qué demonios es esto, Motomiya?! ―Le recriminó uno de los estudiantes y Daisuke intentaba liberarse de los otros dos chicos que lo sujetaban por los brazos―. ¡No nos vengas a decir que ahora eres gay!

―¡Suéltenme! ―Decía Daisuke y Takato intentó acercarse, mas los otros estudiantes lo empujaron hasta que cayó al suelo.

Uno de ellos lo miró desde lo alto con el claro asco en su rostro.

―Daisuke sólo está ebrio…, no te hagas muchas ilusiones. Ahora vete y ni se te ocurra decir nada de esto, si sabes lo que es bueno ―Empujaron a Takato hasta estar fuera del cuarto y de allí, se marchó corriendo hasta la planta baja, chocando contra todo y todos; sólo quería tomar su biciclo y marcharse hasta estar sepultado en su cama.

Contuvo las lágrimas hasta llegado a su casa y agradeció al cielo que sus padres no se hubieron despertado durante su ausencia.

En ese estado, sí que sería imposible conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Caminaba de prisa, intentando que nadie lo mire pasar, esperando que nadie recordara nada o que nadie supiese nada relacionado con el equipo de fútbol. Para su suerte, todos parecían ignorar el asunto…, incluso Daisuke.

Cuando sus ojos encontraron a Daisuke caminando por los pasillos, prefirió continuar dibujando en su libreta; entonces el moreno se detuvo frente a él.

―Ey, ¿qué hay, Matsuda? ―Lo saludó con su acostumbrada sonrisa, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada y que aquel beso en ese cuarto nunca haya existido.

Recordó las palabras de aquel jugador de fútbol: _«Daisuke sólo está ebrio…, no te hagas muchas ilusiones»_. Frunció los labios con molestia y lo miró a los ojos, por primera vez, sin sonrojos, ni nervios. Sólo lo miró a la espera de oír lo que esperaba.

―¿Disculpa? ―Preguntó Takato y Daisuke enarcó una ceja sin comprender.

―Es un saludo…, como "¿cómo estás?".

―Lo entiendo…, pero… ―Vio a los compañeros del equipo de Daisuke acercándose hasta donde ellos y saludaron a ambos como si nada, mas Takato sabía que había amenaza en los ojos de éstos, entonces sólo cerró su libreta y se puso de pie, llamando la atención de Daisuke―. Disculpa, recordé que tengo algo que hacer.

―¿Está todo bien? ―Preguntó Daisuke antes de que se marche y Takato sólo intentó sonreír. Así, Daisuke lo miró alejarse.

* * *

Mensajes tras mensajes, llamadas tras llamadas que Takato intentaba no contestar. Daisuke lo buscaba pero Takato sólo lo estaba evitando cada vez más. Cuando lo veía cerca, Takato intentaba no entrar en contacto con él. Daisuke no era tonto y notó aquella respuesta esquiva por su parte.

―¿Está todo bien? ―Preguntó Hikari al cruzar cerca suyo durante la hora del club de arte.

Takato la miró y sonrió.

―Sí…, aún no termino mi…

―Tu trabajo está excelente, Matsuda-kun. Me refería a ¿cómo te sientes? ―El muchacho la miró con curiosidad y entonces ella se acomodó un mechón tras la oreja―. Te he notado un poco…, distraído.

―Sólo…, sólo no duermo bien por las noches ―Y no era una mentira; ya no dormía como antes y eso podía apreciarse en su cansancio constante, en sus ojeras y que podía perderse a la lejanía con facilidad.

―Entiendo…, perdona mi intromisión, Matsuda-kun…, pero Daisuke me ha preguntado por ti. Creí que se veían constantemente ―La frase lo golpeó pero trató de que no se notara. Sonrió.

―No lo veo mucho. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Yagami-san ―Ella asintió y se marchó entonces.

Takato no quería llamar la atención de nadie con su estado actual, pero era algo que escapaba a sus manos. Incluso sus padres se lo hacían saber, preguntándole a cerca de su convivencia con sus compañeros, mas no había manera de explicarles lo que dentro suyo se debatía.

Llegada la noche, Takato otorgó las horas a sus estudios y concentró su mente a éstos. Estaba por empezar la temporada de exámenes y le hacía bien mantener las neuronas con matemática, física e historia.

Su madre golpeó a la puerta y le sonrió al verlo en su escritorio.

―Te traje unos bocadillos ―Anunció al acercarse a él, viendo el platillo con masas dulces en ella. Sonrió a su hijo y acarició sus cabellos castaños―. A tu padre y a mi nos enorgullecerse ver que pones de ti en el Instituto... ―Takato leyó preocupación en sus ojos, pero prefirió no decir nada―, pero me gustaría saber cómo te sientes...; sé que los cambios nos afectan y que Odaiba es distinta a...

―Mamá..., estoy bien. Lamento preocuparlos ―Ella sonrió y para despedirse de él y volver a dejarlo sólo.

Takato borró la sonrisa del rostro cuando su madre se marchó, concentrando su atención a sus libros. Exhaló un suspiro y continuó.

Entonces oyó el sonido de algo golpeando su ventana; se giró a mirar a sus espaldas, pero el cristal sólo le enseñaba la lluvia cayendo, con el cielo oscurecido. No le dio importancia, regresó a lo suyo, pero así mismo, volvió a oír el mismo ruido golpeando a su ventana. Se puso de pie con duda y observó la ventana sin mover músculo alguno. Y vio una piedra interceptado con ligereza al vidrio.

Frunció el ceño ante lo que veía y no lo dudó, sólo caminó a la ventana, abrió la hoja y sus ojos vieron con sorpresa a Daisuke desde el suelo, completamente empapado y un puño con piedras pequeñas, las responsables de los golpes. Su sorpresa intentó camuflarse bajo una mirada molesta.

―¿Qué haces?

―Vine a verte ―Contestó con una sonrisa que Takato comenzó a detestar, porque era lo único que estaba consiguiendo hacerlo vacilar.

―Estás empapado..., mejor ve a casa ―Dijo Takato.

―Tengo el puño cargado con municiones y toda la noche para llamar tu atención ―Indicó con su diestra llena de piedras―, así que déjame hablar.

―Daisuke-san, no hay nada que hablar; mejor deje de perder el tiempo y vaya a quitarse esas ropas mojadas, podría resfriarse.

Daisuke sonrió divertido.

―Si fuera tú, dejaría de preocuparme por mí y pensaría en la ventana que tendrías que comprar si no me escuchas.

Takato lo miró con el ceño fruncido, molesto con esa condenada sonrisa que lo aguijoneaba desde abajo. Suspiró y entró de regreso a su cuarto, dejando a un muy sorprendido Daisuke mirando la ventana cerrada.

―Lo hizo... ―Se dijo a sí mismo, sin comprender cómo Takato pudo haberle dejado así.

―Daisuke-san ―La voz de Takato llegó a él desde el otro punto de la casa. El aludido se giró y encontró al castaño con una sombrilla y un abrigo azul encima―, mejor si entra.

La sonrisa en el Motomiya se ensanchó al verlo y eso fue suficiente para hacer sonrojar al muchacho.

Los Matsuda se sorprendieron al ver a Daisuke completamente mojado, así que lo hicieron pasar de inmediato al cuarto de Takato y le sirvieron té caliente con algunos panecillos.

―¿Crees que a tu sempai le gustan éstos? ―Preguntó su padre al dejarle los panecillos de maizena sobre la mesa pequeña en el cuarto de su hijo, mientras Daisuke yacía en el baño poniéndose ropa seca que le dio Takato.

―Son sus preferidas ―Respondió el castaño y su padre sonrió, marchándose del cuarto.

Takato miró el platillo y el te que aguardaba a Daisuke. Estrujó los pantalones con sus manos, intentando acallar los cúmulos de emociones contradictorias que se desataban en su pecho.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y vio a Daisuke ingresando por ella con sus prendas, aunque la playera pudiera quedarle más ajustado de lo que le sentaba al dueño real. El Motomiya miró también su playera y sonrió con diversión.

―Parece que soy unas tallas más grande ―Takato apartó sus ojos del torso del Motomiya y es que podía apreciar casi perfectamente el buen estado físico del capitán de fútbol―. Takato...

Vio a Daisuke sentarse junto a él y su cercanía le hizo tensarse. Aún no podía olvidar aquel beso y todo lo que sintió con éste..., como tampoco podía olvidar las palabras de los compañeros del chico y la humillación que sintió.

―Di lo que tengas que decir y luego vete, por favor..., no está bien que estés aquí.

―¿Te dijeron algo mis compañeros...? ―Preguntó Daisuke con la voz seria. Aquella mención le pareció irritante a Takato, siendo que los días que acontecieron luego de su encuentro en la fiesta, Daisuke pareció olvidar todo.

―¿Qué importa? ―Preguntó molesto―. Después de todo..., es muy extraño... ―Recordó las sonrisas en burla que le dirigieron y apretó con fuerza los ojos.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos y entonces, Daisuke suspiró, tomó un panecillo y dio un mordisco.

―Lo recuerdo, Takato ―Dijo Daisuke sin mirarlo y el aludido apretó los puños.

―Entonces, ¿por qué...?

―No quería admitir que me gustó besar a un hombre. De hecho, sigo sin poder asimilarlo del todo... ―Takato sintió la mirada de su acompañante, pero intentó no corresponderle―; siempre terminó lastimándote. Lo lamento.

Takato lo miró entonces y vio sinceridad en los ojos de Daisuke. Quiso negarlo y apartarse cuando el Motomiya se aproximó a él y trató de controlar su cuerpo al sentir los dedos del chico acariciando su mejilla y claro, intentó apartarse cuando sus labios rozaron los suyos.

A pesar de estar sobrio, Daisuke besaba con torpeza, con inocencia y algo de rudeza. Sonrió en su interior y atrajo el rostro del Motomiya hacia él, sintiendo aún más sus labios y el sabor dulce del panecillo, junto lo agrio del te.

Daisuke era demandante y atrevido, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba recostado contra el suelo, mientras él sobreponía su cuerpo sobre el suyo y dejaba un camino de besos sobre su piel, armando un sendero ardiente por donde sus labios transitaban.

Las manos del capitán de fútbol fueron entrando por debajo de la playera del menor, sintiendo su piel como aquella vez, como cuando el alcohol nublaba sus pensamientos, aunque allí, lo único que lo estaba cegando en esos momentos, era la sensación desbordante que implicaba besarlo.

El ser capitán del equipo de fútbol tenía sus ventajas con respecto a las porristas, las chicas que sólo miraban el uniforme y buscaban el título de ser algo de algún miembro del equipo. Daisuke probó de labios y conocía de pieles, pero con Takato parecía todo muy nuevo, todo tan fascinante y esa sensación de complacer simple instinto, comenzó a cambiar para él, porque el Matsuda era tierno, era inocente y quería probar todo eso en él.

Lo besaba con ansias infantiles, con torpeza y emoción, con miedo incluso. Se sentía un inexperto pero Takato lo invitaba con tacto suave y lo alentaba entre suspiros de placer.

La ropa quedó tendida en el suelo, mientras la temperatura en ambos fue subiendo. Era la primera vez de ambos en lo que respectaba la intimidad con otro hombre y la única preocupación de Takato era no ser escuchado por sus padres.

Cuando vio el miembro erecto de Daisuke, Takato palideció, porque el chico estaba más que bien dotado, era ancho y mostraba una fuerza en como las venas palpitantes recorrían bajo su morena piel. Verlo, era imaginarse que eso debía entrar en él y sólo podía imaginarse llorando toda la noche. Daisuke notó su nerviosismo y por eso lo recostó en su cama, intentando tranquilizarlo con besos.

―¿Estás seguro? ―Preguntó Daisuke y Takato vio preocupación en él. No quería dejarle una mala experiencia, siendo que sería la primera vez con él; de hecho, era la primera de Takato de cualquier forma.

Takato lo abrazó con fuerza y hundió su rostro en el hueco que había entre el cuello y hombro del moreno.

―Si... ―Susurró.

Daisuke leyó su miedo, pero también su deseo. Entró en él, entonces, de manera lenta y pausada, sintiéndolo todo cuanto podía. Y esa noche, no fue Daisuke quien hizo suyo a Takato, no; fue Takato quien se apoderó de Daisuke, porque el Motomiya cayó en él y se enamoró de la manera en la que Takato quería ser tocado y sentido, perdió la noción del tiempo cuando los vaivenes se hicieron constantes y acompasados y supo, entonces, que hacer el amor a Takato se podría volver uno de sus placeres culpables favoritos por el resto de vida.

Se corrió en el interior del Matsuda y vio sus lágrimas de dolor y placer corriendo por sus coloradas mejillas. Posó su frente contra la de Takato, uniendo su sudor con el de él. Se sentía desfallecer de gozo, porque había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida.

―Lamento si te lastimé... ―Susurró sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Takato correspondió a su sonrisa y acarició su rostro con delicadeza, perdiéndose en sus ojos castaños oscuros, como si quisiese refugiarse en ellos. No recordaba sentirse de esa manera anteriormente.

―No lo has hecho ―Respondió y vio la sonrisa en los ojos del Motomiya. Daisuke comenzó a moverse para abandonar el interior del muchacho, mas Takato lo detuvo―. No..., quédate un poco más.

Daisuke besó sus labios con ternura, asimilando que pasó la mejor noche junto a otro chico, pero en realidad, no era cualquier chico.

―Tendré que salir en algún momento..., como cuando tus padres pregunten por qué no salgo de tu cuarto ―Ambos rieron ante la idea, pero no se separaron ni un milímetro, quedándose sólo Daisuke encina suyo.

―Puedes..., quedarte a dormir ―Susurró Takato y Daisuke sonrió con picardía.

―¿Soy yo o quieres ser mala influencia? ―Takato se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba y comenzó a empujar a Daisuke, como para liberarse de él, pero el Motomiya presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, riendo ambos.

― _¿Está todo bien?_ ―Preguntó su padre desde el pasillo los dos jóvenes palidecieron en su sitio.

―¡S..., si, papá! Gracias ―Respondió Takato y suspiraron de alivio.

―Me quedaré ―Dijo Daisuke entonces, sacando una pequeña sonrisa en el Matsuda.

* * *

Los días se hicieron semanas y las semanas, meses. Durante todo ese tiempo, Daisuke supo lo que es sentirse arraigado, verdaderamente, a alguien, de no poder hacer otra cosa más que buscar verlo y besarlo. Las clases vacías eran de los escenarios favoritos para sus besos clandestinos, a la ignorancia del mundo.

Pero no sabían que, algunos, ya sospechaban de ambos, con sus desapariciones momentáneas y sus radiantes sonrisas. Hikari y Takeru no tardaron demasiado en darse cuenta, mas no era necesario hacer preguntas, al ver como los orbes oscuros de Daisuke buscaban los de Takato cuando cruzaba por la clase de arte.

―Siempre lo supe ―Soltó Takeru al dar un sorbo a su chocolatada en cartón. Daisuke lo miró con una ceja enarcada. Takeru sonrió entonces―, que te van bien las pelotas.

―No sé de qué estás hablando.

―¿Por qué te sonrojas, entonces? ―Preguntó sin disimular su sonrisa pícara que Daisuke sólo intentaba ignorar―. Me alegra verte así, Daisuke.

El moreno se rascó la nuca, sin saber muy bien qué decir, mas su sonrisa no mentía.

* * *

Daisuke fue abriendo los ojos de a poco, recuperándose del sueño para encontrar a Takato sentado junto a él, dibujando. El mayor sonrió al verlo tan concentrado, con su camiseta puesta, como si no hubieran hecho el amor la noche anterior.

La casa de los Motomiya los cobijó esa noche, sin que sus padres o su hermana estén presentes, teniéndose nada más que ellos para pasar juntos hasta el amanecer.

―¿Qué tanto dibujas? ―Preguntó Daisuke y su voz despertó a Takato de su concentración. Se sonrojó al mirar al capitán y eso lo hizo sonreír.

―Sólo..., dibujaba ―Respondió, abrazando su libreta. Daisuke se reincorporó y gateó hasta estar a unos milímetros de su rostro.

―Déjame verlo.

―Aún no lo terminé ―Respondió y trató de apartar su mirada de la del mayor; sus ojos lo desnudaban y él se sentía en desventaja.

Sintió una de las manos de Daisuke metiéndose por debajo de su playera, acariciando su piel e intentando arrebatarle la prenda de arriba.

―¿Sabes que es de mala educación vestirte después de tener relaciones?

―Daisuke-san... ―Suspiró al sentir su aliento contra el cuello―, sabe que no me gusta..., estar mucho tiempo sin...

―Oh, vamos, Takato ―Levantó su playera y se la fue quitando―, podría pasar el día viéndote desnudo.

―¡Dai...! ―Ahogó un gemido. Daisuke comenzó a masturbarlo con su diestra, mientras su lengua iba incentivando uno de los pezones del menor―. Dai..., ah...

Escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, gemirlo y admirar el rubor en sus mejillas..., Daisuke se había vuelto adicto a Takato. Las sábanas los volvieron a cubrir y Takato se olvidó de su dibujo y se dejó arrastrar por aquella sensación incomparable que el capitán del equipo de fútbol, le producía.

* * *

Takato caminaba, casi corriendo, por los pasillos en busca de Daisuke. Aquel día su madre había preparado sus panecillos favoritos para el moreno, y pues, Takato ansiaba poder ver su sonrisa al entregarle el paquete de panecillos.

Eran las tres de la tarde, hora en la que los clubes se juntaban. Imaginó en que Daisuke ya estaba en los vestuarios y pues, no tenía mucho ánimos de interrumpirlo. Se había acostumbrado a verlo jugar, que la idea de aguardarlo en la banca mientras lo veía jugar, no le era tortura alguna.

Llegó hasta la cancha de fútbol del Instituto, buscando con la mirada al Motomiya, mas dieron con él un grupo ya conocido y para qué mentir, ninguno parecía agradarle el Matsuda.

Los compañeros de Daisuke se acercaron a Takato cuando lo reconocieron y él dudó en marcharse o no, mas la idea llegó tarde y ya tenía a los muchachos delante suyo.

―¿Buscas a alguien? ―Preguntó uno de ellos y Takato intentó sonreír con cordialidad.

―No..., sólo...

―¿Acaso hablamos en un idioma que no comprendes, enano? ―Preguntó otro de ellos―. Te dijimos que te alejes de Motomiya.

―Sólo lograrás arruinar su reputación como capitán.

Takato frunció el ceño, por primera vez, mirándolos a los ojos con desafío.

―¿Cómo podría arruinar su reputación? ―Quiso saber Takato.

Uno de los miembros de equipo, parecía ser el más grande entre todos, avanzó hacia él a paso intimidante; Takato retrocedió al tenerlo tan cerca, mas ambas manos del chico tomaron el cuello de su playera y lo levantaron del suelo. La fuerza con que lo sujetaba, comenzaba a lastimar a Takato, pero eso sólo causaba risas entre los jugadores.

―Nadie quiere a un capitán mariquita. ¿Entiendes eso, no? ―Habló el chico.

Takato trataba de liberarse, lanzando patadas al aire que nunca tocaron nada.

―No decidan por Daisuke ―Dijo Takato entonces, cansado de luchar―. No tienen derecho a hacerlo.

La rabia comenzó a subir por el mayor, así que tiró a Takato contra el suelo. La caída le sentó un golpe en la cabeza, dejando que sus pertenencias ―útiles, dibujos, etc.―, se desparramaran sobre el pasto ligeramente húmedo. Las burlas no cesaron e incluso aumentaron cuando reconocieron los dibujos de Takato, siendo la mayoría de éstos, trabajos a grafito en el que se veía el rostro de Daisuke en distintas poses, inclusive, dormido. Takato trató de guardarlos, mas los jugadores fueron más rápidos y le arrebataron sus papeles, mirándolos entre burlas. Takato sólo quería llorar y marcharse, pero entonces, otros dos jugadores lo comenzaron a golpear a puño cerrado.

―¡Takato! ―Escucharon el bramido iracundo de Daisuke y cuando se dieron cuenta, el Motomiya ya estaba derribando a puño suelto a sus compañeros de equipo.

El moreno era una furia andante, golpeando sin contemplaciones. Takato, con un ojo hinchado y el labio roto, se sorprendió de verlo tan molesto, pero sabía que si se llamaba más la atención, el perjudicado sería solamente él. Intentó recomponerse y levantarse, se sentía atontado con esos golpes recibidos pero no podía dejar que Daisuke sea castigado por su culpa.

Estiró su mano y tomó la prenda del Motomiya para luego, rodear con sus brazos el torso tenso del mayor. Cuando Daisuke sintió a Takato, fue como un efecto inmediato el que su cuerpo se detuviera y la furia, que lo consumía como una hoguera, se extinguiera. Daisuke se giró a verlo con ojos sorprendidos, pero al ver el rostro lastimado de Takato, le llenaron de impotencia. Acarició con su pulgar el labio roto del Matsuda y lo vio sonreír con ternura.

―No es nada.

―Lo lamento... ―Susurró Daisuke―, siempre termino lastimándote.

―¿Lo prefieres a él? ―Preguntó uno de los jugadores aún postrados en el suelo, mirándolos con asco―. ¿Qué es el equipo para ti?

―Son mis compañeros ―Respondió solamente, Daisuke y tomando la mano de Takato, entrelazó sus dedos con los del menor―. Si les molesta ésto, será mejor que se busquen otro capitán.

De esa manera, Daisuke y Takato dejaron el lugar.

* * *

―Auch... ―Dijo Daisuke al recibir el algodón con que Takato iba poniéndole un poco de crema a los raspones que tenía en sus puños.

Takato insistió en ir a la enfermería para atender los nudillos de Daisuke, aunque éste insistiera en los moretones del Matsuda. Cuando la enfermera los vio, socorrió primeramente a Takato, poniéndole una crema en el párpado y otro en el labio roto. La mujer ya sabía que había peleas en el Instituto, así que muchas preguntas, no hizo. Los dejó sólos para ir a informar al director del asunto.

Takato se encargó entonces de los nudillos sangrantes de Daisuke, los cuales quedaron así con tantos golpes dados. Takato los apreció en silencio y los acarició con la punta de sus dedos―; no me mires así. No es como si fuese algo grave, Takato.

El castaño intentó sonreír, mas las palabras de uno de los jugadores seguía aguijoneándolo en la consciencia.

 _«Sólo lograrás arruinar su reputación como capitán»._

―Por mi culpa has dejado el equipo.

Daisuke frunció los labios y echó un suspiro cansino.

―No dejé el equipo por tu culpa. Lo dejé por culpa de ellos ―Takato lo miró con duda y él sonrió―. Ellos querían que juegue bajo sus términos. No había nada para negociar.

―Daisuke... ―Nombró con asombro. Sonrió entonces y poniéndose de pie, acercó su rostro al del moreno para besar sus labios y rodear con sus manos, la nuca de éste.

―Soy el mejor tipo, lo sé ―Comentó divertido Daisuke, y con un movimiento rápido, tomó a Takato por la cintura, levantándose del asiento y llevó al chico hasta la camilla que tenían cerca de ellos―. Ahora, dame mi premio.

―Pero..., ah... ―Los labios de Daisuke besando su cuello era una manera de silenciar todo en él y no hacerlo pensar correctamente―, podría regresar la enfermera..., Dai... Daisuke...

―Aprovechemos mientras no esté.

Takato rio por lo bajo mientras sentía los labios de Daisuke sobre su piel y entonces se preguntó si el que acabara mudándose a Odaiba fue una coincidencia o había algo más detrás. Sea lo que sea, azar o destino, sus caminos se cruzaron y eso era suficiente para él.

* * *

 **Fin :3**

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y pues, espero sus comentarios al respecto :D


End file.
